


It ain't no game

by Nilaza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Axxila is not a nice place, Gen, M/M, Piett's anti-pirate days, Prostitution, References to Drugs, Sex, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaza/pseuds/Nilaza
Summary: Piett is enjoying himself in his favourite knockingshop when he's interrupted. Not betaed





	It ain't no game

The week had been good. Three raids of drug factories. Giggledust and glitterstim for hundreds of thousands of credits confiscated and destroyed. 400 of local pain-in-the-arse drug lord Quinn’s thugs arrested. 

Piett felt he deserved the handsome Zabrak currently sitting on his lap, and kissing and nipping his neck while rubbing his scarcely clad erection over Piett’s synthcloth dressed lap. The loincloth was all the Zabrak was wearing, and Piett enjoyed the sight of the toned torso and the nice curve of his ass.

Piett’s own erection was making his pants uncomfortable. The uniform felt warm and tight, and he longed for naked flesh on flesh. He turned his head, and gave the alien a sloppy kiss, “How ‘bout helpin’ me out of this?” Piett took the Zabrak’s hand and placed it on his cock on top of the pants.

The Zabrak sent him a slow smile underneath his lashes as he squeezed Piett’s cock, making his breath hitch. He rolled his hips impatiently, but before he could issue the order again, the Zabrak moved to kneel between Piett’s legs, mouthing over his erection. 

The Zabrack then removed Piett’s pants with his teeth. _Boontha bless the government sponsored knockingshops._

___And all of the whores _, Piett continued in his mind as his cock was finally free of the pants. Piett continued, as his cock was surrounded with the tight, wet heat of the Zabrak’s mouth. _Every last one of them, but this Zabrak in particular.___ _ _

______Piett rolled his hips as the Zabrak began sucking hard and fast. A shameless moan tore out of his throat, and he leaned back into the armchair, sprawled out and focusing on the mouth on his cock._ _ _ _ _ _

______But after a few minutes of this, he put a hand on the Zabrak’s shoulder and pushed. “Naw. I wan’ ta’ fuck yer.” He might have been embarrassed by his inability to control his accent, but right now he didn’t give a fuck about anything but pounding that tight ass._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Zabrak released his cock and climbed back into his lap, and Piett grabbed the firm buttocks and squeezed, “lube, or i’m goin’ wit'ou'.” he purred into the Zabrak’s ear. Of course he would not, he had been with this Zabrak many times before, and they both knew._ _ _ _ _ _

______Still the Zabrak hurried as if the threat had been genuine. He hopped from Piett’s lap and fetched the lube, making sure to put the nice, firm ass at display as he did. The cloth barely covered the Zabrak’s cock, and his buttocks were free except for a thin line of thread holding the cloth in place._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Zabrak elegantly hopped out of the panties when he turned around, lube in hand, and Piett’s gaze turned to the fully erect and pierced cock. His own cock gave a twist, and Piett stifled a moan._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yer wan’ this?” the Zabrak purred as he neared, palming himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______Piett looked him in the eye, “I wan’ ta fuck yer, c’m back, lube us both up,” he ordered._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Zabrak did as ordered, and climbed back onto Piett´s lap, opening the lube and prepared himself without making a show of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Piett kissed him roughly, he put the condom on himself and lubed it up, while his mouth was busy with teeth-clattering, demanding kisses. Finally, the Zabrak sank down over his cock, and Piett thrust it up to the hilt in the lubed, slick warmth of the Zabrak’s ass._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Zabrak moaned deliciously in his ear, and rolled his hips in a fast, even pace._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yer - yer like it, eh?” Piett growled, thrusting up with even, powerful movements and holding the Zabrak in place with his arms around him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes” The Zabrak mewled, “yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Faster, ye bastard” Piett ordered, teeth grit, the smell of cock and cig in the air, and the moans in his ear, highened his arousal and his hunger for more._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Zabrak set his teeth into Piett’s shoulder gently, and nipped his way to his neck, his hips slammin up and down on Piett’s lap._ _ _ _ _ _

______Piett grabbed two fistfuls of ass and leaned his head back, eyes closed and moaning blissfully. The armchair they were seated in moved and groaned under them, and Piett’s moved faster, unable to get enough._ _ _ _ _ _

______Blasters were fired outside the door. _Huttfuckin’ scumsuckin’ schuttas, not now. _Piett’s eyes snapped open. The fog of pleasure evaporated like raindrops under baking sun, and he pushed the Zabrack away so fast he cringed when he slipped out of him.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Piett was up from his chair, pulled his pants on, took the blaster from the holster, and ran for cover beside the door. His head was swimming, and his pulse beating in his ears. He looked for the Zabrack who had wisely taken cover under the bed, just in time for blasters to be fired at the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Boontha’s left ballsack, I will shoot me blaster up their ass for this _Piett thought as new shots were heard. He grapped his com to call the officers waiting outside, “What yer doin’ yer putrid cunts?! They’re firin’ up the blasted place!”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________No answer. Piett snarled several Axxilan cusswords, and comned for the command center to send people fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________More shooting, and Piett covered his head and pressed himself up against the wall as the door was penetrated and the chair he’d sat in turned to debris. Piett returned fire as soon as there was a pause, and there was a noise of a body falling to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Piett hid as new shots pulverized the door, sending pieces of wood and other material flying everywhere. Piett took his com, “how long until reinforcement reaches me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Five minutes, sir,” said a calm voice at the other end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Piett growled and turned the com off again. He listened closely for footsteps, and held his blaster ready._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He poked his face around the corner, while squatting, blaster ready. He shot the man at the end of the corridor, and crept out of the room, looking for enemies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He moved around a corner, firing rapid shots down the hall, untill he was able to take cover as a couple of thugs fired at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This continued a few moments, until he heard the familiar footfalls of stormtrooper-issue boots on the floor, and more shootings and yelling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Piett poked his head out of the cover, and fired at a group of thugs, now pinned between himself and a complement of TEO stormtroopers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It didn’t take long for the troopers and Piett to clear the brothel of thugs. Ten were dead, among them the two men he had posted outside the brothel. Two thugs were captured, bound and waiting in front of the house, guards surroinding them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The first thing Piett did, however, was returning to the Zabrak’s room, two troopers at his heels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Zabrak crawled out from under the bed when Piett came in, coming to his feet, and looking scared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Piett marched to him, grabbed his throat and slammed him up against the wall, squeezing around the alien’s windpipe, the blaster pointed at his forehead. “How’s it.” he hissed into the alien’s face in a low, dangerous voice, “Quinn’s fuckin’ shitlickers know jus’ where I’m havin’ me blaster polished?! Yer tell me that??”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Zabrak was pale and sweating, “naw, sir - swear I’ve nothin’ ta’ do wi’ it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Piett squeezed harder around his throat, “yer better be spillin’, cumsucker, I’m in naw mood for games,” his face was inches from the Zabrak’s, and he glared into his eyes without blinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Piett felt the Zabrak shiver, and saw him heave and fight for breath, “‘tis true sir, swear! I’d n’ver b’tray me best cust’mer!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Then who told ‘em?!” Piett demanded, he relaxed his choking grip of the Zabrak a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t knaw!” the Zabrack squealed. “Swear, I wan’ nothin’ ta’ do w’ it! Ask the thugs!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He planned to. Piett let go of the Zabrak entirely, and the Zabrak pressed himself to the wall, heaving and coughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Piett forced himself to speak in a civilized way, “money’s still on the table.” He would not let Quinn’s thugs rob an honest whore of his salary. “I’ll return.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Piett walked out past the wreckage and the dead on the floor. He spotted an abandoned cup of caff in a vending machine, still steaming, and took it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________In front of the building, two bound and guarded thugs were kneeling. Piett mached up to them. “Who the fuck told yer I was here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Both men stared up at him in blank-faced defiant silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a blank face, Piett splashed the scalding hot caf into one of the men’s face. The man fell to the floor screaming as his skin was scalded and began blistering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Piett knelt next to him. “I asked yer a qustion’, and I won’t ask nicely again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Go n’ fuck yer mother!” the man howled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Piett stood, and turned to the troopers. “Take them to HQ, I want everything out of them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, sir!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
